Suit On
by watch-me-write
Summary: It was subtle, hardly noticeable to anyone else had they been looking their way, but he knew Lelouch so well as to know when he was majorly turned on. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why, but he knew he was in for it tonight... Lelouch finds suits ridiculously attractive, as Suzaku soon finds out. AU.


**Suit On**

This came about when the prefects for my school were selected. They have to wear suits and OMG two of them (one being my former crush) looked just SO amazing that after I spent an innumerable amount of time thinking and daydreaming and such about it...this idea flew to the front of my mind. And since I am currently obsessed with Code Geass, I tweaked the main plot a bit to suit Lelouch and Suzaku :)

However, I fail at writing non-AU fics (I don't know if there's another way to say non-AU, for I also fail at jargon O.O) and so, for the purposes of this fic, I have made it AU in the fact that Suzaku is accepted at school not just by Lelouch and his friends, (although they were still old friends from way back when, which is why they are going to have hot smex in this fic :D) and that Lelouch is not trying to kill his father as Zero and all that jazz with geass and such. It's just easier for me that way, haha, even though I feel like I am somewhat cheating my way into this fandom by doing that 8D Cos...you know. Without Zero and geass, which distinguishes Code Geass from everything else...there's really not much about it that's so different from another anime, except the fact that Japan is no longer Japan. It's Area 11...Ugh. Anyway, you'll get what I mean T.T

Ah, um, concerning Nunnally, I'm not really sure how old she is in this fic as I do not know the age difference between her and Lelouch :) She is quite young in this, but I feel that her age doesn't really matter because she's pretty mature too, which is why she is going to use the word _inconsolably _XD And also, I know they are Britannian, but I can't see Nunnally calling Lelouch just by his name so when writing dialogue for her I had Nunnally just continue to call him _Oniisan_ rather than Lelouch. It sounds weird to me :I And I thought I may as well just keep flowing with it and kept the _-kun_ suffix on the end of Suzaku when she addresses him :) Because Japan is awesome.

...okies, shutting up now...

_-LelouchSuzaku-_

Lelouch Lamperouge had been feeling tense all day, but it was hardly due to stress or panic as one would imagine it to be at first glance. Ever since that morning he'd been feeling unbearably uncomfortable, highly-strung and distracted, his mind having wandered several times during the day already only to have it annoyingly snapped back to reality when a question was called on him by his teacher. Of course, being the academically gifted student he was, it was easy to keep on his toes and answer the questions coolly and smoothly without raising the teacher's suspicions that he was not listening in class. Afterward he would casually rearrange his face into a carefully composed bored expression and resume his daydreaming, oblivious to the teacher's ramblings on the History of Britannia's Royalty, of which he already knew eons more than him about, having been taught at a young age as he was technically number seventeen in the line for the Britannian throne, though no one was meant to know that and very few actually did.

Though he looked calm and collected on the outside, the reason for his dicomfort flashed in his mind repeatedly and warmed his blood considerably with both frustration and attraction. That morning a special assembly had been held to celebrate the athletic students of Ashford Academy, all outstanding in one area of the sport or another and all amazingly fit. Among them had been Lelouch's partner and best friend Suzaku Kururugi, who had broken more national school records that year than anyone else in the last ten years. Of course, Lelouch had been proud of him and would have clapped louder and longer than anyone else had he not been distracted by something far more sensual.

The athletes had been given suits to wear to celebrate their triumphs over the other schools they had competed against and perhaps this wouldn't have been a problem if only Suzaku hadn't looked so damned _good_ in his suit. It was simple dark navy blue, a pair of dress trousers and a matching blazer to go along with the ensemble and a plain white long sleeved shirt underneath with the collar tucked up and neat. A light blue, silk tie finished the look and Suzaku's hair actually looked combed for once and though Lelouch actually liked his partner's naturally curly, slightly messy hair, he had to admit that this was a good look for him.

He just _had_ to shiver when Suzaku was called up to be congratulated and handed a certificate and trophy, the suit was just so mind-blowing! It wasn't that it clung to him closely so that he didn't have to imagine what lay beneath (indeed, he already knew what was beneath); in fact, the suit was really sort of loose and didn't emphasis any part of Suzaku at all, only serving to make him look formal and dignified and mature.

...And utterly sexy with power.

Of course, he didn't really have much power within the school but that's the illusion the suit gave off and Lelouch decided immediately that he was attracted to power and Suzaku with power was just one lovely package that he just could _not_ live without having. Even more attractive to him was the idea of the suit coming undone and all over the place, but not quite coming off, Suzaku above him so he could stare at the athlete's strong, tanned chest revealed through the open white shirt-

"Lelouch, I've asked you a question. Who was the Emperor of Britannia to conquer the Americas?"

Damn. He'd been too deeply involved in his fantasies again and this time had not noticed the teacher talking to him. Why had he picked today of all days to call on Lelouch for _every bloody question?_

"Emperor Michael li Britannia, known as Michael the Ambitious because he was the emperor to annex more countries than any other emperor in Britannian history," Lelouch promptly answered, determined to dispel any raised eyebrows of suspicion. "Though most of the countries he took over were the smaller, less involved ones and almost all of the remote islands of the world. The Americas were his one big triumph that was truly acknowledged and sent the rest of the world spiralling into Britannia's hands. Once America had fallen it was said everyone else just gave up."

He paused thoughtfully, letting his small speech sink in before he finished with, "Apart from Japan, who had fought fiercely to remain a seperate nation from us. It of course ultimately resulted in Area 11 and the Japanese being forced to take the name of Eleven, but it did not happen without a fight."

There was no awkward silence following his extensive answer, only boredom at having their teacher once again shown up by the school's best student. He'd have thought this teacher would have stopped picking on him by now, but it seemed he was determined to try everything in the books before he gave up and let Lelouch be. Next to him, the reason for his discomfort chuckled lightly, not loud enough for anyone but him to hear and Lelouch turned subtly towards Suzaku to give him a knowing smirk. He was one of the only people who knew why he had so much knowledge of Britannian royalty.

But _god damnit_ he was still wearing that amazing suit and all Lelouch wanted to do was jump on him right there and do it on the desk, which is the reason why he had chosen to daydream about it rather than turn and see the real thing. Surprisingly, he was fairing quite well in holding himself back, but that was probably because he knew that he was eventually going to get what he wanted later on that night (as he always did).

Before he could even stop himself, his face fell into a lusty, sensual stare directed straight at Suzaku, who almost moaned aloud when he saw it. It was subtle, hardly noticeable to anyone else had they been looking their way, but he knew Lelouch so well as to know when he was majorly turned on. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why, but he knew he was in for it tonight.

_-LelouchSuzaku-_

Suzaku was supposed to be meeting him and Nunnally for dinner around eight, but Lelouch wasn't really sure if he was going to last that long. He'd struggled the rest of the day through school, though thankfully the remainder of his classes had not included his lover placed blatantly in front of him, reminding him that he could not have him until they were both out of sight. By now, 7:53pm, he was so sexually frustrated it just wasn't funny anymore. Suzaku better come with guns blazing. Just the thought of him dominating him in the most sensual of ways as the silk of the suit brushed up against his thighs and across his stomach got his skin practically _shuddering_ with excitement-

"Oniisan, Suzaku-kun is here," A soft, feminine voice sounding of innocence drifted to his ears and he turned to his sister Nunnally, who had came in to announce their friend's arrival. Startled, he rushed to lock away his fantasies once again, out of Nunnally's sensing range, for she had always known how he was feeling despite being blind and unable to walk. Her abilities to sense the emotions of those around her and to tell generally what they are thinking just by touching them was, right now, a gift that would not only give Lelouch and Suzaku away immediately but also expose her to an..._indecent_ world of which he wished for her to take no part in until she was older. Maybe even longer. Or never would work for him too.

"A-Ah yes, thank you Nunnally. Shall we go and greet him then?" Damnit. His voice stuttered and to his great unsurprise, Nunnally noticed straight away. A crease formed in her brow as she took in her brother's flustered voice and jittery footsteps. She couldn't be quite sure, but she thought she heard his knees buckle slightly as he approached her to wheel her towards the dining hall.

"Oniisan, is there something wrong? It seems like you're feeling nervous or...fidgety or something." She observed in her quiet, undeflectable tone. "I can't imagine why you would be feeling like that though. It's only Suzaku-kun, after all."

Now he had to lie to her and make something up to explain for his odd behaviour. Even though he hated lying, especially to Nunnally, he gritted his teeth and murmured a half truth, at least, about his Britannian History teacher constantly trying to out-manoeuvre him and get him to trip up on at least half the questions he fires out a day. And now that he's thought about it, Lelouch _really_ hates that teacher.

Nunnally's teasing laugh triggers him out of his dark thoughts and brings him back to the present, but unfortunately doing so also reminds him of his current discomfort. "I agree that would be very annoying, but I suppose you just have to stick with him until you leave Ashford. Although I also wonder, Oniisan, why you opted to take Britannian History in the first place."

He slowly padded throught he hallway of the 'club house' in which they were currently occupying (although it looked more like a mansion in any which way you looked at it) and thought about the reason why he had taken a class in which he was already a complete expert in. In truth, he was ashamed of what Britannia was doing to the rest of the world. This great nation which everyone rambled on about – it was a world in which only the rich Britannians would thrive and in which the poor died and inter-racial education and relations had not been highly thought of and had been bound to be edgy waters whatever route they took with it. Suzaku had been lucky in the fact that not only was he associated with the principal's daughter Milly Ashford, who was also president, but he had an easy-going personality that naturally did not cause others trouble and of which made him the first to aid someone in need. In particular he felt for the loss of Japan, the country of which he had called his home since a young age, when he had discarded his right to the throne and was banished by his own father.

A familiar rage rippled up within him but before he could reel it back in he felt Nunnally's hand softly land upon his where it rested on the handles of her wheelchair. At the touch, the anger fizzled out and he was left with a slightly hollow feeling that was also partly repelled when she turned back to him and smiled. Only two people in the world had the power to make Lelouch feel better with just a smile.

"Oniisan?"

He stared at her small face and delicate features and felt the rush of affection and protectiveness which usually came when he was spending time with her. He breathed out evenly and brightened up into a smile of his own.

"You know Nunnally, I think I just really wanted to sleep more in the mornings."

_-LelouchSuzaku-_

When they had finally gotten to the front door to welcome Suzaku, whatever hollow feeling that was plaguing Lelouch that Nunnally had been unable to sweep away was also blown far from him as his eyes landed on his lover and partner, still decked out in his suit of glory and smiling like he hadn't seen either of them in a year. All at once Lelouch felt right with the world and nothing existed except him and the two most important people in his life. Smiling with what seemed to be the sun he walked Nunnally over to the door where Suzaku stretched out both arms, one to take Nunnally's hand as she greeted him and the other to silently grasp at Lelouch's once he had craftily manoeuvred the wheelchair so that Nunnally would not hear the quiet touch of hands or the almost silent intake of breath as the two boys greeted each other in a more subtle way but in no way a less efffective one.

Nunnally did not know about Lelouch and Suzaku. It wasn't that Lelouch was afraid of what she might think; he was absolutely positive she would continue to love him as she always had no matter who he himself had decided to love. But that little seed of doubt could not be banished though Suzaku had reassured him many times that all would be fine if they came out to Nunnally, at least. She deserved to know who her brother had fallen in love with, male or female, especially seeing as Suzaku had been just as much a part of her life as he had been his.

These thoughts went unspoken for now as Suzaku reluctantly let go of Lelouch. It would be awkward holding both siblings' hands as they made their way to dinner and since Nunnally would not let go, there had to be a compromise made on his part. No matter. He would have Lelouch all to himself later than night when Nunnally had been tucked in.

"Sorry I'm still in my suit from this morning. I didn't have anything else to change into and the celebration assemblies for the other year levels lasted most of the afternoon." He made light conversation as they walked but upon entering the dining room they were hit with a delicious smell and was forced to stop and inhale deeply. "Ah, Sayoko-san has been out-doing herself again has she? She should take a break once in a while, she's always doing too much."

"We've tried, Suzaku-kun, but she must either really like working...or maybe she just likes us." Nunnally laughed and it was like a bell to the two boys, "And I heard that you had broken the most records this year. Congratulations! Ah, did you say you had to wear a suit? I wish I could see you in it, you must look so good-!"

Uh-oh. This was a topic Lelouch wished to avoid for obvious reasons. Suzaku's presense had eased the hatred that had flared in his head and heart but it had also diminished his will power to stop himself thinking about Suzaku, which was less than impossible with him here in the flesh. Lelouch inwardly groaned, but wheeled Nunnally over to the table quietly and then seated himself on the other side of her, Suzaku taking the seat on his left. Sayoko immediately brought out their dinner and after saying thank you and commenting on how delicious the meal looked – because it really did, and it smelled even better – they started in and fell into comfortable and familiar conversation.

Well, perhaps it could have been made slightly more comfortable for Lelouch if Suzaku had taken the time to remove himself of the suit first. Of course, at the same time he would rather stare at him all night with it on, but not while Nunnally was present. Indeed, dinner was a nightmarish torture in that perspective where Lelouch would twitch whenever he saw Suzaku move out of the corner of his eye and he kept fidgeting in his seat.

Eventually though, the conversation died down to low murmur and Nunnally started yawning, delicately at first for the sake of being polite to Suzaku. They deepened and grew louder as the night wore on however and before too long she was almost asleep in her chair and, tenderly, Lelouch suggested it was time for bed, giving a small smile in Suzaku's direction. He returned it with warmth, both feeling a little like parents as they tended to the little princess, gently lifting her up out of her chair after they had wheeled her to her spacey room and tucking her into bed.

"Good night, Oniisan, Suzaku-kun." Nunnally yawned out, burrowing deeply into the covers, pulling them up over her ears.

"Good night Nunnally, see you in the morning," Lelouch answered lovingly and bent to kiss her forehead. Suzaku quietly passed him to Nunnally but not without brushing against him gently and not without sneakily catching his lips lightly as he passed by. Lelouch was slightly startled but managed to keep himself quiet and he let Suzaku replace him, Suzaku also returning the whispered "Good night," and kissing her on the forehead. Lelouch felt a squeeze in his heart watching the scene and again the feeling of rightness flowed over him, quickly followed by one of guilt for not being totally honest with Nunnally about Suzaku. She had made previous observations that he was staying for dinner and even the night more often than not and he didn't know how much longer he could stand lying to her.

Suzaku made to turn and follow Lelouch out the door, but just before Lelouch was getting back to the reality that _finally_ he and Suzaku were going to be alone together, Nunnally spoke out in her small, sleepy voice, "Hey, Suzaku-kun, may I talk to you a moment? It won't take that long, I don't think..."

If it wasn't for the fact that this was Nunnally, Lelouch would have most likely strangled whoever kept Suzaku from him while he was in this state, but he took a look at Suzaku, who nodded for him to go ahead, unaware of just how desperate he was for him, and struggled to get himself out of the room without dragging Suzaku forcefully by whichever body part he could get a hold of first, though somehow managing, closing the door quietly behind him and making his way to his room to wait. There was an odd feeling of slight rejection before he laughed a little nervously to himself and then rubbed at his eyes, his expression turning frustrated and his finger twitched ever-so slightly.

"Damnit Nunnally...could you really not wait for the morning?" He sat on the edge of his double bed, feeling it suitable as he too was on edge. He began to fidget uncharacteristically, bouncing his leg up and down and constantly running his hands through his hair irritatedly. He bit his bottom lip and chewed the inside of his cheek before finally getting frustrated enough to haul himself up and start pacing around the room. Suzaku had been gone for ten minutes now and it was ten minutes that could have been used having sex to relieve the tension.

Lelouch accidentally ran into his desk, momentarily losing sight of what was around him, and his hip started to throb dully. This pain was also somewhat familiar as Suzaku had once grasped him there too hard one time and had left a bruise there the next day, though he hardly remembered it, having been too occupied that night for obvious reasons. Cursing none too soundly as he remembered (which had only served to make him even more highly-strung), he suddenly felt too hot and crowded, though his room was not what you could call small. He tore his jacket off, hoping to cool himself down some while kicking his shoes and socks off at the same time. Still he felt too confined and uncomfortable.

He had just started unbuttoning his shirt when the door opened without a knock and Lelouch whipped around to see Suzaku, staring at him open-mouthed as he took in his appearance. It seemed to him that Lelouch had been unable to wait for him and had decided to start without him. His hair was a complete tousled mess, flying in every which direction he had run his fingers through it and he had a crazed lust in his eyes that sparked the heat in Suzaku's body instantly. His shirt was already half open, revealing soft pale skin, unblemished and perfect like the first snowfall and his pants hung dangerously low on his hips, uncovering a purple-ish mark that Suzaku was sure had not been there before. Lelouch's breathing had also turned eratic as soon as he spotted Suzaku peering at him and Suzaku's reaction came in the form of a none-too-subtle tightening in his pants.

"Le-Lelouch...what are you-!"

That was really all he could get out before Lelouch – for lack of a better word – _pounced_ on him.

They slammed into the door, Suzaku's back hitting it painfully but he didn't get out so much as an "Ow" before Lelouch's lips were on his and his gasp of pain turned into a throaty moan. Lelouch's hands immediately flew through brown, curly locks of hair, so soft to the touch that he also moaned into Suzaku's mouth, so breathy and warm. The Japanese boy's hands roamed over Lelouch's figure, down his sides and over his hips, feeling every inch of him through his clothes which were practically falling off him, he was so eagar for this.

The dark-haired boy ground himself into Suzaku, whimpering at the contact as his lips began to faulter. At this Suzaku partially regained his sanity; he swiftly switched their positions, pinning Lelouch to the wall and tangling his fingers throught the soft ebony locks and kissing him hard. He felt Lelouch tense as if to complain, but they both knew that though the Britannian was the smarter one of them and was most certainly more of a leader, they both also knew that it was Suzaku who was the strongest of the two and this definitely showed in the bedroom. In the end, Lelouch gave up without much of a fight after all, letting Suzaku pull his head back by his hair, always gentle but also firm, exposing more of his pale neck to the brunette's wandering mouth.

His kisses detatched from the other's lips and trailed down his chin, licking his way slowly towards the sensitive junction between his shoulder and neck. Sucking gently, he relished in the low keening Lelouch gave him and his hands left the boy's hair to hold his hands above his head, pressing and thrusting himself directly between the smaller boy's clothed legs, to which the response was an even louder moan. "Ngh..._Suzaku._"

Amidst all of the touching and kissing, Lelouch managed to gasp one word to him that registered in his mind: "B-Bed!" It came out as a hiss, a _demand_ and Suzaku didn't want it any other way other than to obey. Lelouch's legs wrapped themselves around his waist and the strong brunette carried his lover to the bed not that far away from the wall where they were currently situated. He lowered Lelouch down onto the bed, his legs still firmly latched against his hips, and started to take his blazer off.

Without warning, the ebony-haired Britannian had slapped his hands away from the buttons, though he had already messily undone three. Suzaku thought he'd wanted to unbutton them himself but rather than tend to the matter, he crushed his lips once again to Suzaku's and he made do with ridding Lelouch of his clothes instead. Lelouch felt a cool breeze whoosh past his legs and arched his back into Suzaku's touch, their hips connecting and causing the friction between them to increase. His head was whirring and spinning so much; it was so wonderful to feel so overwhelmed and he responded unconsciously to Suzaku's downward thrusts.

Lelouch could feel Suzaku's hardness through the fabric of his pants and he opened his eyes to see his vision come to life: Suzaku in his suit, his shirt half opened and his hair more of an unruly mess than it usually was thanks to Lelouch constanty running his fingers through it. He lightly caressed the smooth skin that was open to him through his shirt and Suzaku's whisper of a moan blew past his ear, making him shiver involuntarily.

"Lelouch...my Lulu..." Suzaku's own hands slipped up Lelouch's shirt and returned his caress, stroking all up his back and across his shoulders, feather-light touches that set Lelouch's nerves on fire and raised goosebumps everywhere, but also had the strangly arousing and palpable sense of possessiveness laced within every touch he was given.

Taken with the overwhelming need to be closer, Lelouch unwound his legs and lifted himself off the bed, his chest colliding with Suzaku's as he wrapped his arms around him and finally tore the blazer off. The suit was a turn on enough without the blazer and it was getting in the way much more than he would care for. _Actually,_ he thought, _these pants are really annoying too..._

He pulled away briefly to claw at the brunette's zipper and button and Suzaku hastened to lend Lelouch a hand, though he was again slapped away from the task the ebony-haired boy wanted himself. The Japanese boy let out a frustrated growl, much to Lelouch's amusement and he chuckled but it turned into another moan halfway through when Suzaku bit his shoulder, and then soothed it with a skilled tongue. Lelouch's own shirt was hanging precariously on his shoulders, just about falling off, but Suzaku felt his partner's gentle fingers touching all the right places as he undid his pants and tugged them down, brushing his fingers along his length before grasping it firmly and giving a light pump and he couldn't do anything but bury his face into Lelouch's shoulder and continue to kiss and nip at the sensitive spot he had discovered a while ago since being with Lelouch while thrusting shortly into his lover's hand. Whimpering, Lelouch hurried to reward Suzaku, speeding up his movements and causing ripples of pleasure to rise up from his groin.

"Ah...Ung, L-Lelouch...God." Suzaku's hot breath in his ear becoming more rapid and raspy could have been enough to make Lelouch release himself right there, but finally he let out an almost angry groan, stopped Lelouch's hand before he came and pushed him down hard against the bed, bringing their lips together once more in a sudden flurry of passion that took Lelouch's breath away and compelled his hips upward into Suzaku's.

His impatience seeped through to Suzaku and he roughly tore down the Britannian's underwear, half crazed with anticipation and lust, just like his lover, and completely ignoring the shirt that looked so sexy barely clinging to him anyway. Lelouch had made sure to only undo Suzaku's pants loose enough to move easily but not enough so that they would fall away completely. Unaware of his new kink, Suzaku started to tear the rest of his clothes off until he felt thin, slender and familiar legs wind around him again and pull him close. He looked up into the deepest purple eyes and trembled at the look Lelouch was giving him. His arms came up and encircled the brunette, pulling him so close his member was now throbbing against the Britannian's entrance and it was all he could do to stop himself from thrusting in without any warning, at least.

"No you don't, Suzaku...I want the suit _on._" Lelouch's voice was deep and sensual to Suzaku's ears and he could feel the smaller boy shudder against his member, shifting his hips unconsciously, longing for what was to come. It was driving them both mad.

"But why on earth...?" He brushed stray hair out of his eyes before being tugged downward for a short but sweet kiss and an encouraging press of the hips. Lelouch smiled lovingly at him and said, "I think you look sexy in a suit. I want to do it at least once with you in it." He laughed and Suzaku couldn't help but join him, simultaneously moving lower to kiss down his chest, the laughter dying away to soft whispers of happiness and then quiet and meaningful gasps of pleasure as the brunette latched onto a small nipple. Lelouch only had to groan and Suzaku couldn't help himself. He thrust into Lelouch in one movement, taking him by surprise though that was what he didn't want to do in the first place.

The dark-haired Britannian threw his head back against the sheets and moaned loudly into the air, his body arching off the bed, convulsing and shuddering at the sudden but welcome intrusion of Suzaku's body entering his. He squirmed a little at the shot of pain that crackled its way up his spine like scissors tearing through cloth, but the sense of joy and oneness that came with their bodies connecting overtook everything though he was thankful for Suzaku knowing him so well and holding himself back until his back had touched the sheets again and he was no longer panting for breath.

Shaking slightly, he let out a deep breath and rolled his hips against Suzaku's teasingly, making the Japanese give a gentle thrust back to him and they both sighed in ecstasy. Suzaku set a steady, rhythmic pace that soon had Lelouch panting again and thrusting back against him, each time plunging deeper within the ebony-haired boy, re-exploring every inch of his pale thighs and stretching his tightening walls fervently. Lelouch cried softly at every forward movement, taking Suzaku into himself as far as he could manage in his dizzying state of mind.

Suddenly, his body gave a surprised jerk and he shuddered beneath his lover's hot body as his moan went an octave or two higher than usual. Suzaku had found it. Grinning at Lelouch deviously, this being one of the only times he would ever have a look like that on his face, he pushed his hips forward harshly, jolting into Lelouch and hitting his prostate dead-on. Lelouch's garbled voice echoed in his ears, it was so mangled with passion he wasn't even able to form proper words except his name.

"Suzaku...o-oh God, Suz-zaku, harder..._faster!_" He pleaded, beginning to give him messy, sloppy kisses to the places his lips happened to land on at the time. Suzaku obeyed willingly, driving _hard_ against his sweet spot once, to confirm its position, and then picking up his pace, his hips snapping against Lelouch's backside and creating a wet slapping sound as their bodies collided. "_Aaah!_ Suzaku, there! Ung...s-so...uuh, hard...more...please..."

It was rare that Lelouch Lamperouge ever begged for anything, but in these moments he was never ashamed or ever regretted pleading. Suzaku's thrusts became more aimed and precise, closing in on only the most pleasurable spots as he held the Britannian's narrow alabaster hips and forcing him to thrust back when Lelouch could no longer move them on his own, his stamina never being able to hold out as long as Suzaku. Lelouch instead weaved his slim fingers through his curly hair once again and brought his lips to Suzaku's, the brunette letting out a low moan deep in his throat.

Lelouch was now moaning and whimpering with every miniscule movement made, every touch to his skin Suzaku gave him and each fire-hot kiss that was managed to be initiated amongst the tangle of limbs and their sweating, heaving bodies. Shivers had begun to constantly ripple on the surface of his skin, his toes started curling as Suzaku's thrusts somehow went deeper and harder, his body growing weak and needy for completion.

"Lelouch...I l-l..._haah_...love you..." Without much warning, when Lelouch was just on the brink of release, Suzaku suddenly slowed down significantly, purposely missing his prostate on the next thrusts and the pale boy frowned, wrenching his eyes open to find two emerald orbs gazing relentlessly into his own purple ones, his expression one of deep love and trust that made Lelouch's heart heavy with the same emotion and he felt himself returning the same look. He was still moving inside the Britannian and though the pleasure had stopped coming in rampaging, stormy torrents, it was still present as slow, deep waves that was somehow even more euphoric than the hard-and-fast route they were previously taking. These thrusts had far more power and force behind them, and it was almost too much to take.

The dark-haired boy's eyes fluttered with the effort of keeping them open while being subjected to the more sensual path Suzaku had directed them down and he spoke softly, "H-Hey...why'd you...s-slow d-down...?" His voice was coming out in short spurts and stutters and ended in a high-pitched, hoarse whine that sent Suzaku into a fit of shuddering bucks, causing them to moan again together, their bodies growing even hotter with the need to release the almost unbearable pressure building within them.

Suzaku closed his eyes and kissed Lelouch's forehead tenderly before pressing his own against it and said, "I find that...time with you is just never long enough...so I want to make it last...as long as possible..." Another particularly hard thrust after that and Lelouch was crying for possibly just the sake of crying, or maybe it's because he was being cherished by someone other than his sister after being cast aside by his own family, or maybe it's because he desperately loved Suzaku with everything he had and more, but in the end his body just wasn't up to withstanding the over-exertion that Suzaku could handle and he spilled over, his body climaxing and shuddering over the both of them as his heart filled with joy and a scream ripped out of his mouth in the form on Suzaku's name.

Suzaku felt Lelouch's body tighten around him and he watched his lover's expression as he reached his limit, the look of pure ecstasy and the highest peak of pleasure tearing through him and finally he swelled and pulsed into Lelouch with a broken moan, his orgasm hitting a spent Britannian right in the prostate once again. Lelouch yelped in surprise at the sudden onslaught of new pleasure and he helped Suzaku ride out his sweet release by gently thrusting his hips upwards into his, letting out a tired pant as the last of Suzaku's seed was inside him and the Japanese boy's harsh breathing had evened out into light gasps of air that blew softly into his face, cooling his cheek.

As they both waited for his trembling body to right itself, Suzaku lifted his head and caught Lelouch's lips in small, soft, lingering pecks. Sighing in content, Lelouch let his eyes drift closed and Suzaku gently pulled out, taking another of his lover's breaths with him in a light exhale. Their arms and legs instantly entangled with each other and let their little bit of heaven wash over them, both feeling clear-headed but sleepy.

However, Lelouch had been turning something over in his mind now that all the sexual tension was gone and he wanted an answer out of Suzaku now.

"Hey...Suzaku?"

The brunette's drooping eyes lifted themselves open enough so that he could see a substantial amount of green and said, "Mmm, Lulu?" A pause.

Then, "What did Nunnally want to talk to you about without me there?"

He felt the Japanese tense beside him and a cold dread started pooling in his stomach. _Oh no..._The arms around him tightened, trying to reassure them both and Suzaku took a few deep breaths before answering his waiting partner.

"Ano, Lelouch...I don't know how you're going to feel about this. _I_ didn't know how to feel about it. But, it's a good thing, I'm sure it is...maybe...eetto..." Lelouch forced himself to sit up and stare Suzaku right in the eyes.

"Suzaku, what happened?"

He sat up with him and started rubbing the back of his head nervously, trying to find a good way to break it to him and wearing a withered smile. "Well, you see Lelouch...she knows."

A mindless, white blankness overtook Lelouch's mind.

"What?"

"Nunnally knows. About us. She guessed."

It was almost enough to make Lelouch pass out.

_-LelouchSuzaku-_

"_Hey, Suzaku-kun, may I talk to you a moment? It won't take that long, I don't think..."_

_Uh-oh. Lelouch would not be happy with this turn of events, but Suzaku was sure he would be able to hold out a little longer. He couldn't be _that _turned on, could he? Nodding to Lelouch to go ahead without him, he went to sit on the bed next to Nunnally as he heard her door softly click closed._

"_What is it?" He asked gently and her hand found his amongst the bedsheets. Her expression had turned sad and maybe slightly bitter too, which surprised Suzaku. "Nunnally?"_

_She squeezed his hand tighter and said, "Oniisan is lying to me, isn't he? He won't tell me the truth. Whenever I ask him, he always lies about it. So now I'm asking you. Are you and Oniisan...are you...dating?"_

_Suzaku almost stopped breathing with the shock. His first reaction was to deny it totally and to reassure Nunnally that they were only best friends having dinner together, it wasn't abnormal to do that, was it? His hesitation was brought on by the fact that not only would Nunnally be able to tell that he was lying (after all, if she could tell that Lelouch was lying, he wouldn't stand a chance against her), but also that he found he didn't _want _to deny Lelouch in front of his sister._

_He could feel Nunnally tense as she waited for his answer; would it be the truth or just another lie? He gripped her hand just a little tighter and said a silent prayer in his head asking Lelouch for forgiveness._

"_Nunnally...I want you to understand that your brother...he didn't want to hurt you in any way. You know that, don't you? He didn't want to keep this from you...I didn't either, but I was respecting his wishes." The words kept coming, the ones that he and Lelouch both had been longing to spill and now they wouldn't stop. "We're sorry if you're offended by us and we both love you, but I love Lelouch and I won't give him up-"_

"_Aaah, wait wait wait Suzaku-kun!" Nunnally shot off the sheets, almost knocking Suzaku in the head with her own but the surprise caused Suzaku's reflects to rip himself away, only succeeding in throwing his balance off and he tumbled off the bed and to the ground with a hard thump. "Suzaku-kun! Are you alright? Hey..."_

"_Uuh...hai hai, Nunnally, I'm ok..." He sat up tenderly, rubbing his backside and picking himself off the floor to reseat himself on the bed. "What happened? Why did you do that?" Nunnally smiled softly and she started giggling, quietly at first and then turning into peals of laughter and she felt for his hand again, holding it with both of her own small hands._

"_Suzaku-kun, say it again!"_

"_E-Eh? Eetto...ano, Lelouch didn't want to hurt you..."_

"_No no, after that!"_

"_A-Ah...we're sorry for offen-"_

"_Iyada, Suzaku-kun! Right at the end!" She was getting so worked up about this she herself had fallen into accented Japanese._

"_H-Hai! Eetto...I love Lelouch and-"_

"_HAI! That! Do you really?" Her excitement was such that her whole face was glowing faintly with a pinkish hue and her voice was rising in pitch to a high squeal of delight, "Suzaku-kun, do you really love Oniisan?"_

"_H-H-Hai! I really do love him!"_

"_How much?"_

"_With everything I have! My whole heart! My entire being! A-Aah, Nunnally why are you crying now? Gomenasai! N-Nunna-lly!"_

_Because Nunnally had indeed begun crying, tears cascading down her face and streaking her cheeks. Fluttering around her confused were Suzaku's hands, his mind becoming too panicked to notice the enormous grin on the little Britannian's face. Lelouch was going to kill him! He made Nunnally cry! He may be his lover and partner, but even he was no exception to the 'No hurting Nunnally' rule. His mouth was spouting apologies in both English and Japanese, flailing hectically around her before she finally gathered herself enough to explain herself._

"_N-No Suzaku-kun, I'm not upset!" Nunnally said, wiping her eyes and letting a small hiccup-laugh escape, "I'm really, _really_ happy! For you and Oniisan both! I never thought Oniisan would find someone who could make him happy. And for it to be Suzaku-kun! I...I'm so happy..." She started crying again softly, but Suzaku had calmed now and was staring at her incredulously, watching her mop up her tears again with the edge of her nightgown sleeve._

"_Nunnally...what...you mean you...don't mind? Us being together, I mean?"_

_A bright tinkling laugh and then, "Of course not! How could I deny Oniisan someone that makes him so happy? I think he really loves you. You should see him at home when you're gone! He's either ridiculously happy, which are the times I assume he had a good day with you, or inconsolably depressed, when I think he just misses you terribly. You have a lot of his love, Suzaku-kun. Please, treat him well."_

_Suzaku had the distinct feeling of being given a blessing and his grin was so large and joyful that he was sure Nunnally could feel it on her skin. "Nunnally...thank you! I will treat him with the love that he deserves after everything you two have been through. And you too...oh my God, Nunnally!" Uncontrollable happiness coursed through every fibre of his being and he swamped Nunnally in a hug in which they both laughed and traded kisses on the cheeks._

"_I _really_ have to go now, Nunnally. Lelouch is probably angry by now, I've left him so long."_

"_That's fine, go, hurry! Don't keep him waiting any longer."_

"_Hai! Thank you again!"_

_He was going to give Lelouch the night of his life tonight._

_And with that, he rushed out of the room, accidentally slamming the door in his anticipation to tell Lelouch the good news and leaving a wide-awake Nunnally behind, smiling gleefully to herself._

_-LelouchSuzaku-_

"And...that's basically how it happened." Suzaku concluded, rubbing Lelouch's arm lovingly. Suzaku had eventually taken off the rest of his suit (or at least, what was left, after Lelouch was done with it) and they were lying flat on the bed again, their legs entangled together with Lelouch's head on the brunette's chest. Getting Lelouch to calm down after the huge shock so he could explain what had occurred as more of a job than he had originally thought, he was even more frantic than Suzaku had been, almost ready to tear his hair out with the paranoid feelings of doubt stirring their ugly heads in his heart. Once Suzaku had gotten him to breath properly and lie down, he'd listened to the recound in silence, his facial expressions blank and unreacting except for his eyebrows shooting up when Nunnally had said she didn't mind them being together.

He had been silent for a while now and Suzaku was getting worried. He had expected Lelouch to be a little more excited about it than this. "Eetto, Lelouch, are you ok? I'm really sorry I told her the truth, I know you didn't want me to-" Lelouch put a finger to his lips to quieten him and slowly his features came back to life. His mouth parted open gently in surprise and his pale complexion livened to a healthy glow. His eyes recovered their warmth and widened with disbelief – and then they filled with tears, dripping out one by one and he sniffed.

"Ah- Eh? Lelouch, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Suzaku...shut up for once." He pulled himself up so he could meet Suzaku in a kiss, void of lust, but with no less passion and love than before. His tears flavoured their kiss, but Suzaku didn't pull away. He gently weaved his fingers through the ebony hair and when they did pull away there was a soft smile gracing Lelouch's face and he beamed beautifully up at his lover. "She loves us? And accepts us as we are? Just...like that?" His voice was oddly child-like, confused and yet he knew it was true.

Chuckling, Suzaku replied, "You only want me to assure you you aren't dreaming, don't you? Nunnally loves you – why wouldn't she want you to be happy with whoever you want to be with? I've told you this, but you were so paranoid! I was more worried about what she would do to _me_ if she didn't approve."

Lelouch snorted. "Idiot. She adores you."

"Yes, well. We know that now, don't we?"

The two stared at each other and felt like exploding with happiness. Honestly, things couldn't have gone better if they'd written it themselves. They had no urge to tell their other friends; Nunnally was really the only one who _needed_ to know. The others would come later. For now, they were content to stay in this little world, just the _three_ of them.

"Oh, by the way Lelouch," Suzaku drawled out in the middle of a yawn casually, "I look forward to next week." At this, Lelouch's ears pricked up, confused.

"What? What's happening next week?" He watched Suzaku's smile turn into an alarming grin.

"This year's prefects are being announced, aren't they? They wear suits too for their celebration assemblies and I know you'll get it..."

Flushing hotly, Lelouch hit him, though they both knew he secretly looked forward to it also.

_end_

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay I'm done! :D Actually, I think I could have written a better lemon to be honest, but I wanted this done because I was starting to slip from my Code Geass fangirl phase :) And when I think about it, the emphasis was supposed to be on the suit, but I sort of just slipped from that in the end and it just turned into a PWP T.T Sigh.

And ohmygod, did anyone else think I totally made Nunnally a fangirl? O.O LOL, I just thought that might be how Suzaku and Nunnally react to Nunnally finding out Suzaku and Lelouch are together, haha. Sorry if it was a bit too comical to be good! -bows-

...Hehe, but I was totally imagining that part in anime when I was watching it, complete with Japanese dialogue XD

Also, I think I failed at the brief history part of this fic. I obviously made it up as I went along; indeed, I'm not even sure if Britannia had conquered any part of America or if _li_ is a valid middle-y name thing that Lelouch and Charles have (eg, vi Britannia, zi Britannia, etc). I admit to this and so would really like if you could pity me and possibly..._not_ mention it? :D

Anyhoo, thank you for reading and I really hope I haven't angered anyone by making them sort of OOC and also not following the original plotline (trying to write angst into this would have killed me, you see)! Any questions, just flick me a message and whatnot :D

Have I mentioned how much I absolutely _love_ reviews? No? Oh, well, I live on them. Like, I _breathe_ them. So, if you want me to keep breathing, I guess you'll review, huh? Thanks again for reading!


End file.
